The Second Great Prophecy
by DerekGodofDayDreamsandAnnoying
Summary: Helios escapes Torturous and the Yankee War is battled to fufill the Second Great Prophecy. Rated T. Percabeth. Please R&R. Little bit of Ancient Greek. Please Review.
1. The Note

**Disclaimer**

**I do not own the Second Great Prophecy or any of the characters or the flash backs.**

**I know the Second Great Prophecy is played out in the new series by Rick Riordan, but this is what I think should happen with Percy, Annabeth, Connor, Tyson. Clarisse, Travis, and Nico going on the quest.**

_Chapter 1_

_The Note_

Percy and Annabeth sat listening to the waves at Long Island Sound on the outskirts of Camp Half-blood. The day was August 19th and Percy had just arrived.

"Remember when we first met, Percy?" asked Annabeth.

"Yeah" said Percy.

_ The girl with curly blonde hair hovered over me, smirking as she scraped drips off my skin with the spoon._

_ When she saw my eyes open, she asked, 'What will happen at the summer solstice?'_

_ I managed to croak, 'What?'_

_ She looked around as if to make sure no one would over hear us._

_ 'What's going on? What's been stolen? We've only got a couple of weeks!'_

_ 'I'm sorry' I rumbled 'I don't…'_

_ Somebody knocked on the door, and the girl quickly filled my mouth with pudding._

_ The next time I woke up, the girl was gone._

"I remember it just like it was five years ago…" said Percy. Annabeth laughs. He puts his arm around her shouler.

"Remember our first kiss?" asked Annabeth.

"Here or in Mount St. Helen?" asked Percy.

"Mount St. Helen" answered Annabeth.

_ 'I've got a plan. I'll distract them. You can use the metal spider—maybe it'll lead you back to Hephaestus. You have to tell him what's going on.'_

_ 'But you'll get killed!'_

_ 'I'll be fine. Besides, we have no choice.'_

_ Annabeth glared at me like she was going to punch me. And then she did something that surprised me even more. She kissed me._

_ 'Be careful Seaweed Brain.' She put on her hat and vanished._

"Now, we can have a flashback about our first true love kiss" said Annabeth.

_'Uh-huh'_

_ 'You got something to say to me, Seaweed Brain?'_

_ 'You'd probably kick my butt'_

_ 'You _know _I'd kick your butt'_

_ I brushed the cake off my hands. 'When I was at the River Styx becoming invulnerable…Nico said I had to concentrate on one thing that kept me anchored, that would want me to stay mortal'_

_ Annabeth kept her eyes on the horizon. 'Yeah?'_

_ 'Then up on Olympus," I said, 'when they wanted to make me a god and stuff, I keep thinking…'_

_ 'Oh, you _so _wanted to.'_

_ 'Well, maybe a little. But I didn't because I thought…I didn't want things to be the same for eternity, because things could also get better. And I was thinking…' My throat felt dry._

_ 'Anyone in particular?' Annabeth asked, her soft voice._

_ I looked over and saw that she was trying not to smile._

_ 'You're laughing at me' I complained._

_ 'I am not!'_

_ 'You're _so_ not making this easy.'_

_ Then she laughed for real, and she put her hands around my neck. "I am never _ever _going to make things easy for you, Seaweed Brain. Get used to it'_

_ When she kissed me, I had the feeling my brain was melting right through my body._

_ I could've stayed that way forever…_

"We've come a long way in a year, haven't we, Seaweed Brain?" asked Annabeth. The two sat there watching the sun set. Arms around each others neck, heads together.

"Decided to celebrate your one-year anniversary?" asked a sweet voice from behind them. Percy and Annabeth turned to see the Goddess of Love, Aphrodite.

"Hey" said Percy going back to Annabeth.

"You'd rather be with her than me?" asked Aphrodite shocked.

"Annabeth is the most buetifullest girl I know. Prettier than _you_ Aphrodite" said Percy. Annabeth blushes.

"I forbid you to say that!" cried Aphrodite.

"It's true!" said Percy.

"I can ruin you two's love life!" cried Aphrodite, her make-up burning off her face.

"Go ahead. We'll still love each other" said Annabeth.

"Hope you like it when you can't kiss" said Aphrodite casting a spell on them.

"We can" said Percy leaning into Annabeth. Just about when they kissed their lips were like to north ends of a magnet trying to go together.

"Enjoy your love life" said Aphrodite disappearing with a laugh.

Percy and Annabeth quit the attempt. They couldn't kiss because Percy stood up to Aphrodite.

"So, what now?" asked Annabeth.

"Our love will never die. Kissing just shows it. Who cares if we can't show it?" asked Percy.

"You're right. I love it out here" said Annabeth.

"I heard what Aphrodite did to you" said a women voice from behind them. They turned to see the Goddess of War herself, Athena.

"Mother!" cried Annabeth hugging her.

"I…we will make her pay for cursing my daughter and my 'in five years' son-in-law" said Athena.

Annabeth and Percy giggle. Athena pats them on the head and disappears.

"Me and Athena will work this out" said a surfer from the Long Island Sound.

"I know you will dad" said Percy.

"Happy surfing!" cried Poseidon riding back off into a wave.

"Both of our parents are helping" said Annabeth. For a second they forgot they had Aphrodite's Curse. They attempted to kiss but, once again, it didn't work.

"How's the lovebirds?" asked Clarisse walking up.

"Aphrodite's Curse" said Annabeth.

"You two have Aphrodite's Curse?" asked Clarisse chuckling.

"It's not funny" said Annabeth.

"HEY EVERYONE! THE LOVEBIRDS HAVE APHRODITE'S CURSE!" roared Clarisse. The whole camp rushes over. Camp Half-blood burst to laughter.

"STOP IT!" cried Annabeth starting to cry. Percy puts his arm around his shoulder.

"Both of our parents are going to stop it" said Percy. Chiron gallops to the middle.

"We just playing!" said Chiron.

"I know. I hate, I repeat, _HATE _Aphrodite for doing this" said Annabeth now weeping into Percy' shouler.

Rachel Elizabeth Dare, the Oracle of Delphi,walked up, shaking and sweating.

"It is time" she said.

"For what?" asked Connor Stoll.

With that she fell to the ground.

"MEDICS!" cried Chiron galloping to the Big House. Everyone forgot about Percy and Annabeth and ran to Rachel's side.

"I-is she dead?" asked Travis Stoll feeling her head.

"I feel a beat" said an Apollo kid.

"MOVE OVER!" cried Chiron making a way for medics. They load the unconscious Rachel onto it and ran her to the Camp hospital.

The next day Percy sat at the Poseidon table with his half Cyclops brother, Tyson.

"What happened to Rachel?" asked Tyson.

"Don't know. But what is it time for?" asked Percy.

Dionysus hit his fork against his diamond cup, smashing it in the process.

"Today, we pray to the gods for Rachel's safety. What would we be without the Oracle?" he asked. Everybody raised their cups.

"To Rachel"

Percy and Tyson ate all they could. They drank Blue Tea (long story) and shared quest stories.

"When I went to Mississippi to tame that hellhound I got this" said Tyson showing Percy a five-clawed scar on his arm.

"Oh yeah, I got this battle Kronos" said Percy showing him the black marks on his arm were Kronos' new scythe, Backbiter, had hit his blade and burned his arm.

"Percy beat my scar out" said Tyson. He was a lot bigger than Percy but was five years younger than him.

They told funny stories until supper was over. They went to clean the Poseidon Cabin for exceptions the next morning.

"Time to do this the easy way" said Percy calling on the sea. Water rushed through the windows and every opening. All the trash was washed out and everything was clean.

"That was easy" said Tyson lying down.

"Tell me about it" said Percy.

Percy had dream that night. More of a nightmare…

"The Second Great Prophecy" said Rachel. "It is time for it to be fulfilled" said Rachel.

"Who volunteers!" cried Chiron.

The dream switched.

Monsters gathered at the entrance to the Underworld.

"FOR HELIOS!" they cried charging in.

Again, it changed.

"You must keep it" said Nico, bleeding on the ground.

"I don't…" started Annabeth sobbing onto Nico.

"It is the only way to defeat Helios" said Nico. His hand loosened and fell from Percy's.

Percy jumped up. Tyson was staring at him.

"You yell" he said.

"Just a bad dream" said Percy hoping from his bunk.

"They will be here soon" said Tyson.

"Is everything ready?" asked Percy.

"Yes" said Tyson. "Annabeth is judging" Percy's heart dropped. _"I am never _ever _going to make things easy for you, Seaweed Brain. Get used to it'_

"Oh gods" said Percy.

Annabeth walked in three minutes later and took a quick glance.

"Ten" she said with a quick smile at me.

"She went easy" said Percy.

"Probably to make-up for Aphrodite's Curse" guessed Tyson.

"Probably" said Percy. They headed to breakfast and ate. Then they continued to archery.

Nico walks up.

"Sup, Percy" said Nico grabbing the bow next to him. When he looked at him it reminded him of the part of his dream when he saw him die. He wanted to tell him but…

"Now, FIRE!" roared the teacher. Everyone shot.

A note lay on the ground at Percy's feet. He was curious so he picked it up.

Αγαπητέ Jackson Πέρες,

Το τέλος είναι κοντά. Ο θεός Τιτάν, Ήλιος έχει επιστρέψει. Πόλεμος πλησιάζει. Kronos είναι νεκρός, αλλά και άλλα έντεκα Τιτάνες είναι ακόμα εδώ. Πείτε λίγο ημίθεοι σας. Προετοιμαστείτε για πόλεμο.

Τιτάνας Γενικά,  
Άτλας

"What does that mean?" asked Nico. Percy translated for him.

"That's bad" said Nico. Percy nods.

"It can be just our little secret, okay?" asked Percy.

"I don't know, but okay" said Nico.

Tyson walked up.

"What is that?" he asked.

"Nothing. Just some trash" said Percy throwing it toward a trash can. It makes it.

"TWO POINTS!" cried Tyson. Percy suddenly feels good for himself.


	2. The Battle of the Door of Orpheus

**Disclaimer**

**I do not own the Second Great Prophecy or any of the characters or the flash backs.**

**I know the Second Great Prophecy is played out in the new series by Rick Riordan, but this is what I think should happen with Percy, Annabeth, Connor, Tyson,Clarisse, Travis, and Nico going on the quest.**

_Chapter 2_

_The Battle of the Door of Orpheus_

Two days later, Chiron rode up to Percy and Annabeth.

"Annabeth, you are needed for the re-building of Mount Olympus" said Chiron pulling her onto his back. They gallop off leaving Percy alone.

"Don't feel so glum" said a voice. Percy turns to see his stry friend, Grover.

"I won't" said Percy standing up.

"Wan' a go swim with me and Nico?" asked Grover.

"Sure" said Percy going to the new Camp pool. Nico sat in the middle waiting for us.

"C'mon in, the water's fine" said Nico. Last year he was way to serious for his age but a year of peace turned him back into the care-free kid Percy had met three years ago. Grover and Percy exchange looks and jump in.

"Yo, di Angalo, outa my spot" said the Camp bully, Donna.

"No" said Nico.

"I am a child of Ares and I can kick your butt easy" said Donna.

"Percy, work your water" said Nico. Percy swooped up a twenty foot wave that flooded Donna.

"Nice, man" said Grover patting Percy on the back.

"Yeah. I love the peaceful life" said Percy leaning back. Nico tabbed Percy on the shoulder and dragged him out.

"Dude! The world is not peaceful! The Second Great Prophecy is here to worry about, _you-know-who _and _you know what_ is coming. The Titan's Curse is slowly lifting!" cried Nico.

"How can Atlas get out?" asked Percy.

"You saw the note!" said Nico.

"Um, sorry to bother you two, but we have a mission for you and Nico, Percy" said Chiron cantering over.

"What we gotta do" said Nico.

"The Door of Orpheus is under siege from some enraged monsters from the Underworld" said Chiron.

"So, we must stop them?" asked Nico.

"Charge them back into the Underworld, yes" said Chiron.

"Let us go to the island of Manhattan!" said Nico calling his skeleton horse.

"Yo, Blackjack!" cried Percy. A black Pegasus flies over.

_What's up boss? _said Blackjack.

"We got some monsters to push back into the Underworld" said Percy.

_I still hate that place but…_ said Blackjack.

"Let's go then!" said Nico.

They ride from Camp Half-Blood to the Plaza Hotel is when they saw the hellhounds and the Furies fighting other Half-bloods trying to escape the Underworld.

"Ready to fight?" asked Nico.

"Oh-ya" said Percy.

With that, they charged. Hellhounds roared and Furies hissed. A pack of giants rushed out. They were doomed.

"Listen to your master!"cried Hades running out of the Underworld.

"Helios is _our _master!" cried a lead giant. The stampede cheers.

"It is starting" said Percy, shocked.

"Listen, Percy. Let's take out as many as we can before they get away" said Nico.

"You sound like they will" said Percy.

"They will" said Nico. "And get to the rising Helios. The war will start by mid-August" guessed Nico.

Percy then jumped on the neck of a hellhound and drove Riptide through its neck. He fell to the ground followed by dust.

"PENUT BUTTER!" cried thousands of voices. The Army of Poseidon ran, lead by Tyson. The last Hundred-Handed One, Briers ran the read with Grover on his shoulder. He played a frantic song trying to rid the army back into the Underworld.

Tyson met up with Percy in the middle.

"We make monsters go boom?" asked Tyson.

"Yuppp" said Percy.

"We need to back up the battle to Camp Half-Bood so we will have more fighters" said Nico.

"Chiron told us to push them back into the Underworld" protested Percy.

"They _will_ get away. It's what the second Great Prophecy calls for" said Nico. Percy suddenly knew Nico was right. They had to take down as many as possible and let them go. They fall back to Percy's apartment. They load it with the wounded and keep backing up.

"Atlas is slowly being released of his curse. Then we will call on the other Titans and the entire world will be consumed by fire from the all-mighty Titan god, Helios!" cried a hellhound.

"Keep goin'" said Nico.

"I will stay here to fight the ones coming out with my father" said Nico running through the enemy. Percy leads his forces over Queensbro Bridge and toward Camp Half-Blood.

Tyson blew a horn and more Cyclops ran out with a bunch of Poseidon recruited Half-Bloods. Soon Camp Half-Blood roared over the distance and joined the battle.

"We need to hold them off!" cried Connor.

Paul, a son of Apollo, runs to a hellhound. "Wan'na piece of me?" he asked. The hellhound roared and put a huge scar across his face.

The battle raged.

They were on the beach of Long Island Sound before a terrifying voice roared from the sky.

_Kronos might have failed but the Great Helios will not! The world will end because Percy was stubborn enough not to warn you about Atlas' warning. The world will be destroyed in fire, and recreated from the ashes!_

It stopped suddenly. Everyone stared at Percy. There were whispers and giggles. There was "Why didn't he tell us?"s oand "What's going on?"s and (from the Cyclops) "I love penutbutter"s. The hole battle stood still.

_The First Battle, the Battle of the Door of Orpheus is over. _finished the voice. The enemy retreated to the woods. Everyone on our side stared at me.

"Why didn't you tell us of this note?" asked Chiron.

"I thought it was a bluff" said Percy.

"He told me" said Nico. Percy punched him hard in the rib.

"Why not us?" asked Chiron.

"I'm sorry" said Percy hanging his head.

"Now, Peruses Jackson, what did this _note_ say?" asked Chiron.

Percy sighed and started to explain.


	3. The New Mount Olympus

**I do not own the Second Great Prophecy or any of the characters or the flash backs.**

**I know the Second Great Prophecy is played out in the new series by Rick Riordan, but this is what I think should happen with Percy, Annabeth, Connor, Tyson., Clarisse, Travis, and Nico going on the quest.**

_Chapter 3-The New Mount Olympus_

"I am being released" said a voice from under the sky.

"The Titans are also rising" said a voice.

"Helios' plan is working" said the voice of the Titan General, Atlas.

"How long will it be until I am released, Epimetheus?" asked Atlas.

"When the Second Great Prophecy starts its play" said Epimetheus.

"WHEN!" roared Atlas.

"When Pursues tells his Camp what your note said" trembled Epimetheus.

"When shall Helios return?" asked Atlas.

"When Zeus breaks the Oath to not interfere directly in mortals problems" replied Epimetheus.

"Excellent. If my new formed army on the way?" asked Atlas.

"They said they got past Camp Half-Blood's defenses" said Epimetheus.

"When they arrive, the new Trojan War begins" said Atlas.

"Okay, the note says: Dear Peruses Jackson,

The end is near. The Titan god Helios has returned. War approaches. Kronos is dead, but the other eleven Titans are still here. Tell your little demigods. Prepare for war.

Titan General,  
Atlas" said Percy.

Atlas through the huge rock from his back. He popped his back for three thousand years he had been holding the Earth. Epimetheus clapped seeing his freed master.

"Is the army almost here?" asked Atlas staring off into the distance.

"Just one hundred yards away" said Epimetheus. That's when the Yankees War started.

A huge rumble sounds from the surrounding woods. Hellhounds and giants and Cyclops and other monsters charged to the top of Mount Tam.

"My army has returned!" cried Atlas.

"First matter of business, we must shatter the Mist. Mortals will be able to see the terror. They will be able to watch Olympus fall from the sky. They will watch Helios destroy the world with fire. They worship the almighty Lord Helios!" cried Atlas.

"Somebody changes allegiances fast" said a tough girl voice. Atlas turns to see Athena on her Golden Chariot.

"Kill her!" cried Atlas.

"I am immortal. I will crush your base!" cried Athena. She jumped out of her chariot and drove her sword into the crust of Mount Tam. The mountain shattered to bits. The Titan army ran into the woods leaving Athena to walk away.

"'The Yankee War here-by begins!'" recited Athena to Chiron.

"This is bad. The Titans returning _again_!" he said pacing through the Big House living room.

"And the Second Great Prophecy has begun" said Athena.

"No, no. We can't jump to conclusions. When Rachel wakes up, we can ask her" said Chiron now sweating.

"You do not have to take my warning, but I heard was I heard. The war is coming" said Athena walking out.

Percy sat on the beach with his dad.

"The Titan army has returned" said Poseidon.

"I know Dad. I fought to hold them back in Tartarus" said Percy.

"You let them go, didn't you?" asked Poseidon.

"Nico said to" said Percy.

"Ah, son of Hades. Always knows what to do with monsters" said Poseidon.

"Dad?" asked Percy.

"Yes?" replied Poseidon.

"How is Olympus doing?" asked Percy.

"Let's go to find out" said Poseidon snapping his fingers. Next they were in a palace made of pure gold. In front of the door was a statue of Poseidon, Hades, and Zeus in the middle. By Zeus' side was Thailia. By Hades was Nico. By Poseidon was Percy. Above the palace was a statue of the old Hunter of Artemis, Zoë Nightshade. Artemis was the first one to greet them.

"Right this way into the main palace" she said leading us through the doors.

The site was stunning. Twelve thrones made a U pattern. Every Olympian but Poseidon and Artemis sat in their thrones. Annabeth sat in front of Zeus' throne designing a temple for Zeus.

"Hey, Wise Girl" said Percy hugging her.

"Sup, Seaweed Brain" she said sitting back down.

"This place is great." said Percy. Thailia walked out holding her bow. She dropped it at the sight of Percy. She ran up and gave him a hug.

"You made it!" said Thailia.

"Yeah. I'd love to live here" said Percy.

"I got a Cyclops invading Carson City me and the Hunt is about to take down. Wan'na come with?" she asked.

"Nah. I ant to stay here" said Percy. Thailia shrugs and walks off.

Apparently, news of the war hadn't made it here (or Poseidon or Athena hadn't told anyone) so everything was peaceful.

"Let me take him to the new garden" said Demeter standing up and leading Percy to a place filled with shrubs and flowers.

"It's beautiful" said Percy.

"Olympus is in danger and we all know it" said Demeter.

"Then why are you so peaceful?" asked Percy.

"Keeping our hopes up" said Demeter.

"Well, thanks for showing me" said Percy walking back to his father.

"Chiron told me to send you back" said Poseidon shooting Percy back to the Camp hospital.

Rachel was bolt right up with her eyes glowing. The Second Great Prophecy was coming from her mouth.

"_Seven half-bloods shall answer the call._

_To storm or fire, the world must fall._

_An oath to keep with a final breath,_

_And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death.__"_

"The Second Great Prophecy" said Rachel. "It is time for it to be fulfilled"

"Who volunteers!" cried Chiron.

Percy, Annabeth, Connor, Tyson, Clarisse, Travis, and Nico raised there hands.

"It is decided. I will call the Party Ponies. When they arrive, you seven will take a scout looking for Atlas and his army" said Chiron. People whisper about 'Atlas'. The hole Camp new about the Yankee War.


	4. The Party Ponies Arrive

_Chapter 4_

_The Party Ponies Arrive_

Camp Half-blood was frantic. The Athena kids were setting up battle stations and the Apollo kids were setting up Hospital stations. News came that Medusa had re-formed and joined Atlas. The East River was stirring because of Typhon trying to escape.

"They will be here soon" assured Chiron. One got ahead of the group and was here. He was from the Division of North Carolina. All the Division of New York was here because they just had to go three miles.

"I have news that the New Jersey division was ambushed by the Minotaur on their journey" said Frank from the New York division.

"That thing is back _already?_" said Percy.

"It is okay. You may have another horn to your collection" said Annabeth.

Grover was rallying up tree nymphs and Nature Spirits for back-up. Nico was consulting his father to send help.

"Come with me, Percy" said Nico.

"Fine" gave in Percy. The two make their descent to the Underworld. Charon sat in the boat that would take them across the River Styx.

"Long time, no see" said Percy.

"Five years" said Charon.

"We are dead if we don't get the Army of the Dead" said Nico.

"The Party Ponies, Camp Half-Blood, and the Dead all fighting together…good match up!" said Charon.

"How do you know we have the Party Ponies?" asked Percy.

"The Dead Division came running out screaming 'ROOT BEER!'" said Charon.

"They have a Dead Division?" asked Percy.

"The fiercest of the Divisions" said Nico.

"Are they in Camp Half-Blood yet?" asked Percy.

"Just arrived. They all have armor of Hades" said Nico.

"So they basically are invulnerable?" asked Percy.

"They are _dead_, Percy" said Charon.

"Well, I didn't know" said Percy.

_"The Dead Division!_" said Nico.

"I wasn't thinking right" said Percy.

The boiling green water ended and they hoped off. Charon headed back to the shore. A transparent sytr walked up.

"Son of Hades, the Underworld is not safe for thee" said the sytr.

"Why, Samuel?" asked Nico.

"The Titans are trying to escape Torturous!" said Samuel.

"Helios out?" asked Nico.

"No. We are keeping him in as best as we can. Métis has escaped from Zeus and all the Titans are gathering!" exclaimed Samuel.

"This is bad. I must see my father" said Nico.

"He is battling the Titans. Atlas, Métis, and Prometheus have escaped" said Nico.

"I'll help" said Nico charging past Samuel.

"WAIT!" cried Percy running after him.

The site was unbearable.

Hades had the Dead behind him fighting all the Titans. Helios was leading them but couldn't break past Hades.

"We must get out! The war must be fought!" cried Helios.

"Not him my life!" roared Hades.

"Fine then, not in your life!" roared Helios knocking Hades to the floor. Helios starts to escape but Hades grasps his leg.

"Let me go!" roared Helios.

"GRAH!" roared Hades throwing Helios back in. The trapped Titans calm down.

"What's up, son?" asked Hades.

"We need the Army of the Dead" said Nico.

"No can do Nico. They are on 24/7 Titan Guard Duty" said Hades.

"Just a small piece" asked Percy.

"We will send them up if the Titans get lose but we keep holding them back" said Hades.

"B-but, Father!" said Nico.

"No buts. Now go back to Manhattan" said Hades.

"We can't! Chiron said not to come back without them!" said Nico.

"When you need them most they will come" said Hades.

"Okay, Father" said Nico.

"CHARGE!" roared a voice from Torturous. Helios and the other Titans charged.

The battle clashed. " ͺ" roared Helios in Ancient Greek.

The Dead bore the Armor of Hades while Hades used his sword.

The Titans poured Ichor but still charged forward.

Percy withdrew Riptide and charged the Titans. Nico took out his sword and followed Percy. Themis knocked Riptide out of Percy's hand and into Torturous. He feels in his pocket for the pen. He takes it out and slices at Themis, knocking her back into Torturous.

Nico had three Dead Privates at his command.

"Charge to Oceanus" commanded Nico. The privates ran holding their weapons high. Oceanus swiped his hand and knocked the privates into Torturous.

"You'll pay for that!" roared Nico jumping at Oceanus. The Titan swaps Nico into Torturous, too.

"NICO!" roared Percy jumping into Torturous.

He landed in the dark pit. He was practically blind. "Nico!" he called.

"I'm here" said Nico's voice.

Percy followed his voice.

"The Ancient Army of the Dead" said Nico's voice from beside Percy.

"So?" asked Percy.

"If we befriend them, we can use them" said Nico.

"I can't stay here much longer" said Percy shivering from the freezing temperature.

"Go on. I'll return to Camp Half-Blood later" said Nico.

"But, what about the quest?" asked Percy.

"We have bigger problems" said Nico. He shadow travels Percy to Camp Half-Blood. Chiron galloped up.

"Were is Nico?" asked Chiron.

"How do I say this without sounding an alarm…he is in Torturous" said Percy. Chiron's expression changes.

"I-in Torturous? With the Titans?" asked Chiron.

"Yup" said Percy. Chiron falls to the ground.

Mr. D walks up.

"The Oracle wants to see you" he said bitterly.

Percy walked into the Oracle cabin.

"Percy, I see a prophecy for your quest" said Rachel.

"Tell me" said Percy.

"_To fire of the Earth_

_To the goddess of the Hearth_

_To the war that is fought_

_Atlas has returned in the forethought"_

"What does _that _mean?" asked Percy.

"A prank" said Rachel.

"A PRANK!" roared Percy.

"I am the Oracle of Delphi" said Rachel.

"Yes I know that" said Percy.

"I pull prank" said Rachel hapilly.

"What did your visits with Hermes do to you!" said Percy.

"My young apprentice" said Hermes appearing.

"YOU made her do this?" asked Percy.

"Of course!" said Hermes.

"Well, stop it" said Percy.

"Don't tell a god what to do" said Hermes.

"PLEASE stop it" said Percy.

"Good enough" said Hermes snapping his fingers. Rachel returns to normal.

Millions upon millions of hooves sounds from outside the Oracle cabin. Two hundred fifty thousand voices roared "ROOT BEER!"

"Ah, the Party Ponies" said Chiron. Percy and Rachel run out to see the Party Ponies.

was painted on the side of there horse bodies.


	5. Nico Sumons an Army

**The Stats- **Reviews-0! Please, if you read, review. Visistors-69! Please read more! Alerts-1. Seriously. 1. 1 dang alert! PLEASE! I work hard to make these as best as I can and I'd love for more popularity.

Looking for a Beta Reader. Tell me if there is any problems and notify me if you wan'na Beta for me!

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 5_

_Nico Summons an Army_

"I am sorry Percy. We can't wait on Nico anymore. You, Grover, Travis, Connor, Tyson, and Clarisse will have to go alone" said Chiron.

"SEVEN HALF-BLOODS! NOT SIX!" roared Percy.

"I know but we can't waste anymore time" said Chiron.

"Fine…" said Percy.

"We'll send Nico if he returns" said Chiron.

_"The Lost lay ahead"_ assured Rachel with a prophecy. Percy nods and he and the other five quest-mates march forward. Manhattan was clear. The Brooklyn Bridge was clear…no Nico.

_"The lost lay ahead"_ It rang through Percy's mind. _It's Nico_, he thought. They decided to take a trip to Mount Olympus.

"Heard of your new quest" said Poseidon.

"Yeah" said Percy. Thailia shot arrows at targets hitting the bulls-eye every time.

"Why-can't-Ares-stop-causing-death-and-war!" she said saying a word every time she shot an arrow.

"Sup, Shock Face" said Percy walking to Percy.

"Gotta train, Seaweed Brain" said Thailia.

"You train to hard. C'mon, let's go have some fun" said Percy grabbing her wrist and dragging her to the Olympus water park.

They got on the ride _The Lighting Thief. _They sat down in a tube and went down a steep hill. They shot up and Percy grabbed the fake lighting bolt. They entered a dark tunnel. They fall a sixty foot drop. Percy throws the fake lighting bolt and blows up the gate that block their way. Thailia flew from the back of the tube and landed in Percy's lap. That's when Percy made the stupidest move of his life: he kissed her. You are probably wondering about Aphrodite's Curse, well, it is only when it is Percy and Annabeth. They stayed that for two minutes when Annabeth came looking for them.

"PERCY!" she roared. Thailia tumbled from his lap and into the water.

"I-it's not what it looks like!" said Percy.

"Stay away from my boyfriend!" roared Thailia shooting lighting at Annabeth.

"C'mon Seaweed Brain" said Annabeth dodging the lighting and dragging Percy away.

"It was an accident!" said Percy.

"You CAN'T kiss another girl and claim it as an _accident_" said Annabeth.

"I am sorry" said Percy.

"Fine. Maybe you SHOULD go out with Thailia. Maybe SHE should take my place in the quest" said Annabeth.

"No, I love you, Annabeth" said Percy starting to cry.

"Funny way of showing it" said Annabeth.

"Told you" said Aphrodite.

"What do _you_ want know!" roared Percy.

"I _told _you I'd ruin your love lives" said Aphrodite.

"_YOU MADE THIS HAPPEN!"_ roared Percy.

"Goddess of Love. Anything lovish, I make it happen" said Aphrodite.

"Now, leave me alone" said Percy walking away. Thailia catches up.

"So, you and Annabeth broke up, can I be in?" she asked.

"No" said Percy.

"Please?" asked Thailia.

"No, now leave me alone" said Percy.

He sat on the ledge until they left Mount Olympus.

Annabeth was silent. Percy was silent. The island was silent. No Nico. The ground rumbled from the battle raging in the Underworld. _Foes bare arms at the Doors of Death._ The prophecy was fulfilling.

"I know what you think, Seaweed Brain" said Annabeth's voice.

"What?" asked Percy stubbornly.

"_Foes Bares Arms at the Doors of Death_ is what you are thinking" said Annabeth.

"How'd you know?" asked Percy.

"I am a brain child. I can read minds" said Annabeth.

"So…you know…" started Percy.

"It _was_ an accident between you and Thailia. I just didn't want to believe it" said Annabeth.

"So, we cool?" asked Percy.

"Yeah, Seaweed Brain" said Annabeth. They forgot about Aphrodite's Curse (_again_). The friction that keep them apart made the sound of Aphrodite laughing. Give up. Get up. Continue.

Manhattan was on full alert. Apparently Atlas had broken the Mist because mortals ran about yelling "They have swords! Bronze swords! Killing swords!" Usually this doesn't happen. The sword's look like guns to them.

There was a boy lying on the ground in front of them.

_"The lost lay ahead"_

Percy ran to the boy. He woke.

"Who are you?" asked Percy.

"John. I am from the Ancient Army of the Dead. Master Nico said he will not be back today" said John disappearing.

A transparent satyr galloped up.

"SAMEUL!" said Percy running to the satyr.

"The Ancient Army is awoken. Lord Nico has there command" said Samuel.

"John just said…" said Percy.

"What does John know? Nico is on his way NOW" said Samuel galloping back off.

There was a rustling noise around Central Park. They ran to the Door of Orpheus. Nico sat sweating down.

"The deed is done" was the last thing Nico said before collapsing.

Hades himself came to Nico's aid. The out cold body of Nico lay on a Hospital bed. His heart rate was low.

"Why are you killing your son?" asked Tyson.

"I am not. The power of the Underworld is sometimes more powerful than me" said Hades.

Nico's eye twitches. The nurse gasps. Another twitch. Ares drove up on his motor cycle and hopped off. He walked by Hades side.

"Your son is dying" said Ares.

"I _know _that" said Hades.

"Stop it" said Ares.

"I _can not_. The power of the Underworld is sometimes more powerful than me" said Hades.

"The army is coming" whispered Nico.

Everyone sat still. Raging clattering noises sound from outside. The color returned to Nico's face. He stood as the Ancient Army of the Dead flooded the Hospital.

The rows took up to the Empire State building. Nico stood ahead. Armor and his sword had appeared on him. He stood bravely. A helmet with a skull covering his noise and eyes rest resting on his head.

"FOR HADES!" he roared and his army cheers.


End file.
